Another Visitor to Death's Door
by SuicidalxxR3ap3r
Summary: Another one! Am I truly me? Who knows? But I do know! That NateWife's "Katie's Journey"! Is in for A WHOLE LOT OF PAIN! ONCE MORE! THIS IS JUST! MY RESPONSE TO A STORY! READ HERS! BEFORE READING MINE! YOU MAY UNDERSTAND MY INTENTIONS A BIT MORE! IT'S FUN!


_Welcome...to my...latest...story...this is...towards...Natewife's..._Katie's Journey_...it's...slightly better...but...hehehe...I'll let...you readers decide...whether...I liked it...or not..._

_I'm changing...my format...a little...a good...author...is diverse...in...their writing...well-roundedness...has its advantages...oh, and please...tell me...if you like...this style...or my other...style better..._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

Review for Chapter 1

The dark figure rubbed Its head in the pillow. Ah…nice…and fuzzy…

"Sui."

And warm…

"Sui."

And pleasant…

"Sui!"

And comfortable…

"SUI!"

Sighing to Itself as It can no longer ignore the voice, the dark figure looked up from Its pillow. Towering over the dark figure was _the Grand Reaper_. The dark figure quickly swung Its legs over the bed to stand into attention. A skeleton hand on Its shoulder stopped It.

"No need to get up, Sui," Death grinned. Nevertheless, the dark figure stood up. It tilted Its head to the side at Death. There were no updates on Its assignment right now. So why would the CEO come here? Death had more important things to carry out, and visiting junior Reapers is certainly not one of them. Its question was soon answered by a piece of paper. Death made a small circle with a skeleton finger. The paper, surrounded by a dark aura, floated over to the dark figure.

"New assignment," Death voiced. "Pretty much the same problem. Abusing words and abusing authors. We can't have that, now can we?" The dark figure took the paper curiously. It examined the first sentence and unconsciously let out a sigh. The CEO glanced at It sharply. "Stop whining. I know you enjoy your assignments."

It thought for a moment before grinning at Its boss. It had to admit it, It _did _enjoy the tasks Death bestowed on It.

"Do you understand what you need to do?" the Grand Reaper began walking away. Death opened up a dark portal and turned around to look at the young Reaper. The dark figure nodded before taking of Its hood. The half-decayed face smiled at the Grand Reaper with child delight.

"It'll be fun," he giggled.

…

The girl and the young man stopped walking. A boy with ebony hair and black eyes was blocking the forest road. His midnight cloak billowed gently in the wind as he leaned against a large scythe. The leaves that were too weak to hold onto the branches drifted down towards him. The girl blinked in surprise. Each leaf that passed him seemed to burn up. A pile of ashes began to form at the end of the scythe. She shook her head of the nonsense.

"Hey, you!" the girl pointed at the boy. "Get out of our way!" The boy paid no attention to her. He continued to stare into the trees, as if fascinated by the leaves clinging to the branches for their lives in the wind. More leaves fell, and more burned. The pile grew bigger.

"Didn't you hear her? Move it, creep!" the young man shouted. A few Rattata scurried by the road. The girl recoiled at the sight of the Mouse Pokemon. They skittered around the boy's feet. He paid them no attention and continued to stare at the trees with his unblinking gaze. The Rattata finally moved on and jumped into the bushes behind the boy.

"Come on," the young man beckoned to the girl. She nodded in confirmation. They took only two paces when the boy finally moved.

Too fast for the eye to follow.

He spun to face them. He kicked the end of the scythe, sending the weapon into the air. The boy grabbed it with his right hand, spun it around twice, and pointed the scythe at the two trainers. The blade, long and curved, touched the ground with its sharpened point. The spot where it touched immediately turned black. Dark bubbles floated from it. It floated for a few seconds before disappearing.

The girl and young man had flinched when the boy moved. The girl gave out a bark of laughter. More than anything, it was to cover their flinching. The boy could sense it. Fear. Radiating from both humans. He hid a smile

"You honestly thought we were scared? Pul-leaze! You can't even scare a little baby!" she laughed. The boy just glared her. She smiled triumphantly at the boy, "Now get out of the way before I have to make you get out of the way."

"Abusing words," he retorted. The girl's smile disappeared. In its place was an angry glare.

"I am NOT! I'm using big words because my teacher said that good writers use abnormal and long words! In other words, I'M WAY BETTER THAN YOU BECAUSE YOU USE THE COMMON LANGUAGE! YOUR STORY SUCKS!"

The boy grinned. In spite of herself, the girl felt shivers down her spine. "Very amusing," he chuckled. "Your use of words completely destroys that image. What do you want the readers to do? Check a dictionary every second when they read your story?" He grounded his scythe. "Readers won't have the time to do that. So they'll do what any sensible person would do."

The boy stretched out his hand. A red book covered with a dark aura floated above the hand. The girl gasped, realizing that her name was written across it. Her eyes shone. Her very own book…her published book! She squealed with glee. The girl stopped her premature celebration when the boy began laughing.

"They'll stop reading!" he laughed hysterically. "But in my case…" he clenched his fingers tightly into a fist. The red book burst into flames. The girl gasped once more. The ashes of the stricken book fell to the forest floor, joining the other ashes. Her eyes followed their trail. "I BURN IT!" the boy laughed.

The girl continued to stare at the pile of cinders. Her book…her hard work…ALL IN ASHES! Coming to her senses, she glowered at the boy.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" she took out her pokeball. She was in the act of throwing it in the air when the boy was suddenly in front of her. He slapped her hand up, sending the pokeball out of her grip. At the same time, he shoved her to the ground. The breath was almost knocked out of the girl as she slammed on the forest floor. The girl tried to get up, but a black boot on her stomach stopped her. She looked into the boy's eyes.

The girl saw a deep darkness in them and was afraid. Very afraid. Her mind unconsciously registered the sound of her pokeball rolling away. The boy smiled at her.

"Your chance of improvement's gone," he chuckled. The girl struggled to get up. The boy increased the pressure, putting a stop to her attempts.

"I don't need to improve! My story's better than yours!" she spat at him. The boy grinned maliciously. His grin sent chills down the girl's spine once more.

"IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS! YOU DON'T EVEN USE BIG WORDS IN YOUR STORY! THAT'S WHY MINE'S BETTER. I'M NATURALLY BETTER THAN YOU!" she ranted.

Mindless of her rant, the boy increased the pressure on her stomach. Her screams of abuse quickly turned into screams of despair.

"STOP! STOP THAT! IT HURTS! STOP IT, YOU PERVERT! STOP STEPPING ON ME! IT HURTS! I'M TELLING ON YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU ARSEHOLE!"

…But it's fun~!

The dark figure picked up the pokeball that went astray. It examined it before crushing it between Its skeleton fingers. There goes another one. It carefully wiped the red and white debris from Its hand.

It looked back at the body. The young man had run away. The dark figure decided to leave the poor man alone. After all, It still had a job to do.

And It's not done yet.

The dark figure held out Its mismatched hands, one with skin, the other with bone. Light threads extended from the fingers.

The body stood up. Blood dripped from the stomach hole. She walked over to the edge of the forest, leaving a trail of red behind her. She tripped over a tree root; the blood flew in all directions, speckling the tree trunks nearby.

And fell into the river.

The dark figure retracted Its hands. Rubbing them, It opened a dark portal to go back. As It stepped inside, It smiled at the roar of a satisfied Gyarados.

At least somebody had a good lunch.

The dark figure walked into Its room. The Ghost Pokémon floating around screeched a few greetings. The dark figure waved to them. It silently approached the couch where the white pillow was waiting. A smile lit up Its face as It picked up the pillow.

The dark figure rubbed Its face into the pillow.

The girl had her warning.

She better improve.

Or else…

Her destiny truly…

Intertwines…

With…

Her friend's…

Wouldn't…

That be…

Delightful?

"No…It'll be fun…~Squish~!"

Su!c!dalxxR3ap3r has been disconnected.

You have your warning.

* * *

_Granted...I like...my reviews...towards...Ruby's...a lot better...who knows...I might...make a little something...special...out of this one..._

_Depends on her..._

_Hope...you enjoy...please...leave a review...how I love reviews...they're like...souls...to me...yes...souls..._

_What event...am I coming...up...for this? Heh...uncertainty...truly is...my friend..._


End file.
